wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Kyohei Kadota
Kyohei Kadota is a member of Dollars and a former member of the Blue Squares in light novel/manga/anime Durarara and the Wonderland series. Kyohei leads a small gang comprised of himself, Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa, and Saburo Togusa. The four of them are almost always seen together and are fairly well known around the Dollars. His nickname is Dota-chin, which he despises. Appearance and Personality Appearance Kyohei is a tall, young man with his usual attire consisting of a black beanie with a dark green jacket, jeans, and black shoes. A short sleeved version was also shown in Episode 12.5. When not wearing his hat, he is shown to have slicked back brown hair and eyes. Physically speaking, Kyohei has handled more than his fair share of street fights and is very skilled in hand to hand combat. While not a powerhouse like Shizuo, or a devious planner like Izaya, Kyohei is one of the more normal characters in the series in terms of abilities. Personality Personality-wise, Kyohei tries to portray himself as the calm and collected type. He always approaches a subject with a serious mindset but he isn't above goofing around with his friends if there isn't any harm in it. Kyohei has also shown to have a bit of a heroic streak. He is always seen helping others out, especially his friends, and is always willing to give out friendly advice if needed. His sense of justice is exemplified when he saved Saki Mikajima without hesitation, despite the fact that it meant acting against one of the largest gangs in the city and also when he continued spying on Yagiri Pharmaceuticals for kidnapping people despite it having little to do with him. He is also very charismatic as he has several friends that he can call on for favors even outside of his usual circle. Kyohei has also been shown to be very perceptive and can read people's intentions fairly easily. Back Story Not much is known about Kyohei's early life other than that he attended Raijin academy along with Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra. He, Saburo, Erika, and Walker became good friends early on and even joined the Blue Squares together. During the gang war with the yellow scarves, Kyohei grew disgusted with how their boss handled things and betrayed them during the final confrontation. He and the others rescued Saki Mikajima and took her to the hospital, renouncing their allegiance to the Blue Squares in the process. A few months later, Kyohei and his crew were later invited to join the Dollars. He agreed, seeing it as a good idea at the time, and soon became one of the more well known members. Storyline History Waking Up in Wonderland Kadota is helping to renovate Kinko Sekai Apartment Complex so that Evie can sell it to potential buyers. He notices there is a blood stain on the wall in the hallway that keeps appearing the day after he cleans it. It's so persistent that after five days, Evie starts to ask about it. He's about to answer when a security guard takes that to his booth and shows them old footage of a woman walking nervously in the hall. She is attacked by a deep gray haze, leaving her blood on the wall. Afterwards, the woman disappears and the footage cuts off. In the season finale, Kadota ignores calls from Evie asking about what happened to her boss. Distorted Wonderland As Mariko's body is being carried out of her apartment, Kadota remembers back in high school about a kid named Hikaru who encountered a blackened schoolgirl about fifteen years old. He was walking his dog at the time. Hikaru and the girl talked for a little bit before he followed her away somewhere, only to never be seen again. Wonderland Chaos Kadota and Saburo meet Satoru Joshuyo when he walks up to their van, looking at the mismatched door. Satoru asks them if they had seen his sister, Niko. Kadota and Saburo say no and ask why. Satoru then spills his heart out about his sister and why he's looking for her. In "Mikado", Kadota is walking to work when he sees Mikado in an alley seemingly yelling at thin air before storming away. He's wondering what's going on. Caged Wonderland Kadota and the rest of the van gang look for Seiji when he goes missing. They make it to the roof of Sunshine 60 in time for Mikado to nearly be stabbed by an amanojaku. Kadota manages to push him out of the way in time, but is stabbed in the arm. His blood lands on the ground and Chiharu Hashimoto ends up licking up off the ground. The Month of No Gods Kadota doesn't know what is going on but he can tell that something is happening around the city. He does not have a good feeling about this. Later, Non calls him worried about Rocchi. After that, Kadota gets a series of strange calls before the line goes dead. Devil's Wonderland Relationships Evie Main Article: Evie Outside of a working relationship with renovating Kinko Sekai Apartment Complex, there isn't much between these too. Although just like everyone else who has worked with her, Kadota finds Evie demanding, controlling, and completely bitchy. Saburo Togusa Main Article: Saburo Togusa Not much is known about Kyohei's relation to Saburo other than that the two of them knew each other longer before they met up with Walker and Erika. The two of them seem to be very close to one another seeing as how when Kazutano was kidnapped, Kyohei was willing to go out of his way to save him simply for Saburo's sake (although Kazutano and Kyohei were also good friends as well). Walker Yumasaki and Erika Karisawa Main Article: Walker Yumasaki Main Article: Erika Karisawa Walker and Erika have both displayed fierce loyalty towards Kyohei on several occasions such as when they betrayed the Blue Squares. While Kyohei sometimes gets annoyed at their strange antics, he is still very caring and protective of his friends. In many ways, Kyohei is actually the only one that can rein in Walker and Erika when they start to go overboard whether it's about their anime obsession or when they take a step too far in torturing someone. When Kyohei was beaten into a coma in volume 10, it sends both Walker and Erika into a rage, causing the former to tear through various leads just to find the attacker. It is unknown how they met although it is hinted that Kyohei managed to help them turn their lives around in some way. It is implied in various side stories that Erika may actually have feelings for Kyohei but these are never addressed in the main series. Rokujo Chikage While their initial meeting was less than cordial, both Chikage and Kyohei developed a strong friendship during their fight in the Raira practice fields (on an unrelated note, it also provided Erika with another source for Yaoi). Although the two of them never had much contact after the aforementioned fight, Chikage still felt the need to visit his friend in the hospital after Kyohei was attacked also wanting to find any leads as to the whereabouts of his assailant. Trivia * His hobbies include reading, ink and wash paintings. * It was Izaya who gave Kyohei his nickname, "Dota-chin." * Kyohei incorrectly suspects that Izaya is the leader of the Dollars * Kyohei has a reputation of helping people out, and Masaomi frequently approaches him for advice. * He sang Tsuppari High School Rock 'n Roll in the rapping CD. * Kyohei's last name, Kadota, is a type of fig. * It is hinted that he reads manga sometimes. * In the anime's second season, he admits to reading "A Certain Magical Index." * In Episode 23, at approximately 14 minutes and 34 seconds into the episode, Kyohei can be seen in the crowd of Yellow Scarves. Sources * Basic Information: http://durarara.wikia.com/wiki/Kyouhei_Kadota Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Van Gang